


Off/On

by mjules



Category: Almost Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjules/pseuds/mjules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lol fic for a show that hasn't aired yet just based on the trailer</p></blockquote>





	Off/On

John’s stubborn as hell—it’s how he’s made it as long as he has—so it only takes Dorian five days of incessant idle noises to make him snap. Again.

“What the hell is with you?” A sharp glance across the space between them, cars and scenery flashing by outside. “Is there like — a switch I can flip, a button I can push, anything to make you shut up for five goddamn seconds?”

Dorian gives him his five seconds of silence, but then he answers John’s question. “It was very quiet,” he finally says, voice barely audible over the muffled road noise. “When I was in stasis.”

Four years, John remembers. And he’d thought seventeen months was bad.

When Dorian starts humming again, John doesn’t say anything about it. He just sighs and flexes his hand on the steering wheel—and somehow, he doesn’t mind as much.

**Author's Note:**

> lol fic for a show that hasn't aired yet just based on the trailer


End file.
